I'm not who I thought I was
by loser boi 101
Summary: This is my story, Kuniko Abigail Takashi, of how I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, well I did more than that, I mean, come on, I am 25 now, and it all started when I was 11. Rated M for future content thanks
1. The Letter of Surprise

I do not own HP, only my characters.

No stealing anything please, and enjoy my first chapter, please review =)

* * *

My name is Kuniko Abigail Takashi, and I am a witch, both best friend and daughter to Jaelie Takashi and Hon Takashi. Both of my parents are Asian but I am not, I was adopted when I was three, when my real parents died of some unknown reason that no one knows of still to this day.

I am an American but I attend Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry for children who are just like me…. Oh I forgot to tell you what I look like! I have brown shoulder length hair and a bright smile, grey eyes and I occasionally were glasses, but most of the time I wear contacts, but really I am getting off subject here!

Anyway, I am going to tell you my story of how I found out who I am, and snagged that sexy Draco Malfoy as my best friend and lover, I mean, come on, he is hot is he not?

It all started when I just turned 11, I was having a big party thrown for me by my parents and all my friends were invited. My birthday landed on June 25th, and we were having a pool party, but that's when I saw him, the hottest boy I have ever seen in my 11 years of life! I think I started to drool a little….

"Kuniko! Come here please!" My mother called out to me.

I shuffled my feet towards her still trying to peer at the hottie who seemed to have moved from his previous spot, I mean, I know I'm only 11, but hello! We don't live forever right?

I looked up to my mom and gave her a grin, "Yeah?" I asked.

She smiled down at me and moved to the side and I saw the cutie standing right there, a small blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Kuko, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, soon we'll be his new neighbors! I invited him and his parents over to get to know them, so it won't be awkward when we move," she said proudly.

Oh boy, my mom and trying to make things not awkward, that always turns out to be a bad idea, but I smiled anyway and held my hand out towards the boy named Draco.

"Hi, my name is Kuniko Abigail Takashi, you may call me Kuko is you wish," I grinned.

He looked at my hand and back up to my face, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you may call me only by Draco."

I looked at my out stretched arm like an idiot, wondering why the hell he didn't shake my hand, maybe he was still stuck in the whole, girls have cooties thing. I shook my head in an oh-well gesture and stuck my tongue out at him, if he wants to play like a child, I'll fire right back at him. He wrinkled his brow and walked off in a different direction, leaving me with my tongue still hanging out of my mouth. Well that wasn't embarrassing at all, nope, not one bit.

"Kuko! Kuko! You have got to come see your birthday present pile! You have so many and…. Kuko?"

I still stood there, with my tongue back in my mouth, staring where Draco had previously stood, my brow wrinkled. Mom had said we were going to be neighbors didn't she? So that means we were moving, so that means I won't live in my house anymore, so that means I'll have to leave all my friends behind and I'll have to make new ones! No way am I going to leave a perfectly good home and friends behind, they better have a good explanation for this!

I shook my head form side to side, what am I thinking? I'm only 11 and can't control my parents. A feeling of dread came over me and I turned to my best friend Kylie.

I smiled and quickly shut out my depressed feelings, "What about the present pile?" She smiled back at me and grabbed my hand tugging me behind her, "You have got to see it, it is amazing, you're going to get so many things this year, but one thing is odd, an envelope is sitting on top of the gifts and says to read it first. I don't know who put it there, but it seems a little almost like important," she frowned, "oh well, it might have money in it!"

We stopped and I stared at the big pile, she wasn't exaggerating when she said it was big, it wasn't big really, it was huge! And sitting on top of that huge pile was a cream envelope with a red seal on it to keep prying eyes out of it, and made me more curious than any 11 year old that is here.

"I wonder what it is?" I whispered more or less to myself.

"I don't know, why don't you sneak a peak and look at it?" Kylie asked, so I guess my whisper wasn't as soft as I thought it was.

I tip toed up to the stack and stood on my tippy toes and reached for the envelope, ever so slightly looking over my shoulder to make sure my parents weren't watching, and thank the heaven's they were not! I grabbed the envelope quickly and rushed back to Kylie, showing here the red seal and asking her what she thought it was.

"Maybe it's a letter from the president saying he wants you for his own? Or maybe it's from the FBI saying you're not who you really are?! Oh, Oh! Maybe it's a letter from a far away place saying you're a witch and you get to learn magic!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Wow Kylie, what an imagination!"

I got bumped into, causing me to topple over and onto the ground I went. I mumbled a silent ouch and glared up at the evil doer, it so happened to be the new kid, Draco Malfoy.

"So you got one too huh? Surprising, your parents are muggles, wouldn't expect someone like you to get into Hogwarts," he sneered.

Even his sneer is dreamy… anyway, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Wow you're even more stupid than I thought," he started to walk off.

"Wait, Draco! Please tell me what this means?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his sleeve.


	2. Who is what? Sorry, never heard of him

[Recap]

"Maybe it's a letter from the president saying he wants you for his own? Or maybe it's from the FBI saying you're not who you really are?! Oh, Oh! Maybe it's a letter from a far away place saying you're a witch and you get to learn magic!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Wow Kylie, what an imagination!"

I got bumped into, causing me to topple over and onto the ground I went. I mumbled a silent ouch and glared up at the evil doer, it so happened to be the new kid, Draco Malfoy.

"So you got one too huh? Surprising, your parents are muggles, wouldn't expect someone like you to get into Hogwarts," he sneered.

Even his sneer is dreamy… anyway, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Wow you're even more stupid than I thought," he started to walk off.

"Wait, Draco! Please tell me what this means?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

[Story Start]

Draco turned around slowly and sneered, "It means you're a witch, haven't you ever noticed you could do things without meaning too?"

He stalked off to his parents and left me standing there like an idiot with my mouth open.

I turned towards Kylie, with a huge question in my eyes, "Is he telling the truth?" I whispered.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders and told me she was going to play with the other kids, before giving me a half hearted hug before she left.

…that was weird; she always gives me big hugs…

"What does this mean is he telling the truth? I mean, me, a witch? Is it possible? I mean, it would explain why when I wished the bully at school would rip his pants and when he bent over the ripped all the way down to his ankles for no reason at all, or the time I wished for the ice cream man to give me five scoops in a bowl in stead of three and he did, also the time I wished a preppy kid to fall into a big puddle of mud and they suddenly tripped…" I wondered off in thought, when my parents approached me.

Mom was the first to spot the letter in my hands, a huge grin of excitement breaking her face almost in two, who in the world could smile that big??

"Kuniko! Congratulations! I knew you would get in, your parents were the best in our class!" Mom gave me a huge hug and swung me around.

Wow did I get dizzy… wait, my real parents??

I gave her a puzzled look, "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why now when I'm eleven? What really happened to my parents? What's going on?"

Mom and Dad gave me small grins, "We will explain it all to you after the party is done, okay sweetie?" Daddy told me.

I nodded my head okay, but really wanted to know nooooooooooow!

I played with my friends with a half hearted smile and opened each present making sure I smiled and thanked everyone, but the whole witch thing was nagging at the back of my head the whole time, making me drag my feet and sulk.

"Bye Kuko! See you some other time!" Kylie said and waved to me a goodbye as she headed towards her parents car.

I frowned. I smiled. I frowned. I smiled again and decided frowning was the best thing I could do at this moment, wondering why the heck Draco was looking at me like I was some type of tiger getting ready to pounce on its dinner.

"Hello Kuniko, it was nice meeting you today, I do so hope you like your present, we knew you were going to get into Hogwarts so we decided to help out a bit since your deceased mother didn't leave much," Mrs. Malfoy said.

I looked up at her and gave a small sad grin, "If only I knew who my real parents were, would I thank you properly, but since I don't know a lick about them, all I can really say is thanks for knowing them and thanks for the parchment and quill."

Mrs. Malfoy looked shocked and turned towards my adoptive parents, "You never told her?"

My parents turned white and shook their heads no, in a frightful fashion.

Well that was odd, who are these Malfoy's and why were my parents afraid of them? Yeah they have money, but who cares?

Mrs. Malfoy turned her attention to me and carelessly placed her hand hard on my shoulder and started to direct me towards the house, "Come now dear, you will now learn about your parents, since Jaelie and Hon never told you."

I looked up at her with a sweet smile, "You mean my parents, not Jaelie and Hon, its' impolite for me to call them by their first name."

She shook her head and we walked through the back door towards the living room.

Mrs. Malfoy directed me to take a seat across from her on the couch, so I did, I mean, I was curious about who my real parents are and what happened to them, what eleven year old wouldn't be in this case?

"Now Kuniko, you know you are a wizard, correct?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "Only just now, before I didn't know anything, nothing at all, and never suspected it either, I don't know much when it comes to witches," I answered honestly.

She shook her head in a yes manner and cleared her voice. "I have a lot to explain now don't I? First off, a witch is a human who has powers which can do many of things. It can heal, hurt, help, you can have duels, among many other things. To learn how to control magic, witches and wizards go to schools to help get trained so nothing can go out of control. There are three schools, but you will be attending Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry with my son Draco. You start at eleven years of age and go to seventeen years of age when you are officially a young adult wizard-" I shook my head yes. Taking in so much information at once is hard! "- and go on to do what career you chose. Now about your parents-"

I shook my head really hard, excitement in my eyes, I wonder if any are still alive, I mean, earlier she had said that my mother didn't leave me much, she never said anything about my father. I wonder if my father will come collect me and we can live together and we can be a family again? I wonder what will happen to my adoptive parents, I wonder-

"Kuniko are you paying attention?" she asked me.

I snapped out of my questions and said quietly, "Sorry, I was really excited and was wondering a lot of questions that I just kind of tuned everything out. I hope I didn't offend you Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled at me, "Of course not sweetie, I know you are anxious to know what happened to your parents and I'm going to right now."

I nodded my head and gave her a "go along" gesture.

"Your mother died giving birth to you, it was either abort you or trade her life for your own, she was a very loving person so she of course chose to have you. She never told your father this and he was enraged when she lost her life, so he sent you away because he couldn't dare look at you since you looked like her so much. Your father is still a live today and has decided to collect you again soon, after your first year of Hogwarts he'll take you in."

I sniffled a little bit, my mother had sacrificed everything to have me, she gave up her life to have me, and my father didn't want me. I may have a strong outside but damnit I have a soft gooey inside which is now melting at a fast pace rate….but she did say my dad wanted me again…

"Kuniko have you ever heard of a man named Tom Riddle that attending Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Who is what? Sorry, never heard of him," I answered honestly.

She smiled, a nice eerie smile, but one nonetheless.

"Well sweetie, your father is Tom Riddle, who now goes by Voldemort, you might not want to let too many people know who are really are."

So my father is a guy named Voldemort…. I wonder what he is like?


	3. I bet, I bet, I'll win! WHACK

**Like to give a shout out to LaLaLandQueen for reviewing my chapter and giving me positive feedback. It's nice to have someone there to support you. I would also like to tell you people if you like Wizards of Waverly Place to go check out LaLaLandQueen's story and look the other creations. =) Peace. . Review.**

* * *

[Recap] "Kuniko have you ever heard of a man named Tom Riddle that attended Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Who is what? Sorry, never heard of him," I answered honestly.

She smiled, a nice eerie smile, but one nonetheless.

"Well sweetie, your father is Tom Riddle, who now goes by Voldemort, you might not want to let too many people know who are really are."

So my father is a guy named Voldemort…. I wonder what he is like?

[Start]

My adoptive parents, no wait, the people who took me in while my dad did who knows what, walked into the house with their heads hanging down.

"Mom? Is Kylie a witch too?" I asked, I mean, she is my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

She looked up with a sad smile on her face, "Sorry sweetie, but no, she is not."

My world came crashing down around my head, my best friend whom I have known since birth isn't the same as me, I'm not normal! I frowned, I'm only eleven years old and already my life sucks, not only am I being collected by my father who didn't want me at first, but I have to attend school with a snotty stuck up brat who thinks I'm dumb!

"Kuko, we have some news for you darling," my Dad told me.

I cringed.

"You will be moving in with the Malfoy's tonight, so we have to go get you packed."

So when I thought my world came crashing down along my head, it has now engulfed me in flames! Why am I being punished God? Why must I burn in hell??

I shuffled my feet up the stairs to my room, just going to shove all my worthless clothes into a backpack and be done with my miserable life. I know just living with the brat will ruin me, ruin me I say!!!

Jaelie and Hon followed me up and helped me pack my clothes and what few important belongings into three suitcases. They said something about flying there since I didn't know, nor was old enough to apparate, whatever that meant. I just wish I had never turned eleven so my life would not have gone up in smoke.

I came back down the stairs with my suitcases and told the Malfoy's I was ready to leave, not giving my "adoptive" parents another look back, if I just let them go now, I won't have to hurt about them later.

We all piled into their limo, Mr. Malfoy first, Mrs. Malfoy second, Draco the brat third, and I, the most fabulous one of them all, last.

Mrs. Malfoy kept on trying to make polite conversation but no one was listening to her, mostly me because I was too exhausted to think.

I just wanted a nice comfy bed to lie in, get a great book, and lose myself in the imagination so my reality wouldn't seem to suck as much.

I got out my poem notebook, seeming as I wasn't talking to the Malfoy's and they have fallen asleep and began to write.

"_From since the day you are born, you're already slowly dying on the inside. Every breath you breath brings you closer to your last. Time is the only thing that has outlived us all, yet means so much and little at the same time. To breath is to live and to live is to die. So the question is, isn't death just in another realm?" -K.A.T (A.M.Y 2011)_

I laid down my pen and stretched, to look up into no one other than Draco's eyes. He squinted at me and furrowed his brows, "What are you on? Don't you think that's a little deep for an eleven year old?"

"How would you know? You're eleven too and I know you understand what I have written. I guess you don't appreciate good poetry when it slaps you in the face."

He gave me a puzzled look, "It hasn't 'slapped' me in my face."

I smirked, "It hasn't?"

He shook his head no.

I smiled a full smile and whacked him across the face with my notebook, "Well I guess it just did. Touché."

He glared at me, "You are rather stupid you know that?"

I grinned while writing out another short poem, "No, I'm not stupid, you're only calling me that because I am smarter and have more wits about me, so you're jealous. Not only can I come up with quick come backs, but I have a way with my words that make people fall for my charm, unlike you who bullies people into submission."

He was suddenly up in my face, "Take. That. Back."

I blew him a small kiss, "I don't believe I will brat, how about this. Let's make a bet. I bet you I can make three friends quicker than you when we start to attend Hogwarts. If I win, I can torment you for a month, if you win, I'll take my assumption back."

He sat back, pursing his lips together and thought it over for a few mintues.

"Fine. You're on."


	4. Getting along? Wow

[Recap]

He glared at me, "You are rather stupid you know that?"

I grinned while writing out another short poem, "No, I'm not stupid, you're only calling me that because I am smarter and have more wits about me, so you're jealous. Not only can I come up with quick come backs, but I have a way with my words that make people fall for my charm, unlike you who bullies people into submission."

He was suddenly up in my face, "Take. That. Back."

I blew him a small kiss, "I don't believe I will brat, how about this. Let's make a bet. I bet you I can make three friends quicker than you when we start to attend Hogwarts. If I win, I can torment you for a month, if you win, I'll take my assumption back."

He sat back, pursing his lips together and thought it over for a few minutes.

"Fine. You're on."

[Start]

Mrs. Malfoy woke with a smile.

"Glad to see you two are finally getting along."

I put down my ink pen and shut my note book.

"Sure if that's what you want to call it." I wonder how long she has been "asleep".

Draco snorted. I laughed, and Mrs. Malfoy looked confused.

I shook my head, "Don't bother asking, you wouldn't understand."

She shrugged her shoulders in an oh-well gesture and looked towards my notebook.

"What's that?"

I quickly put it away in my smallest suit case, "Oh, nothing, just a poem book I started last year."

She smiled, "That's nice."

Draco laughed, "If you mean nice as in dark, demented crap, then yeah, it's nice."

I looked up, "Oh, as in your face?"

Draco looked shocked, as did his mother and the rest of the looooong ride home was in silence.

We finally arrived at the house, but boy was it not a house, it was a mansion! I mean, if it was only the three of them living there, why would they need a house so big? I'm not complaining one bit, but still!

I stared up in awe, I must admit, my mouth hung open a little bit, and watched as the Malfoy's made their way up to the doors.

Mr. Malfoy turned around, "Are you coming?"

I shook myself out of the daze, "Yes, right, sorry."

I followed them up the steps and through the doors, the inside was even more magnificent that the outside!

"If you'll follow me Miss, I'll show you to your room," a tiny voiced said to me.

I looked down. Oh, it was a house elf! How nice.

I followed the elf up the long staircase, Draco hot on my trail.

"Why may I ask you are following me?"

"I want to make sure where your room is so I can avoid it with my life."

I shook my head, "What ever you say Draco, but what I really think is that you have a secret, demented, ugly crush on me, even though you have only known me for very little."

Draco out right laughed at me, and you know what? I didn't care at all!

"No one cares what you think Takashi, if you believe the world is going to revolve around you because of who your father is, you are very well wrong."

I stopped, which made him run into the back of me, "Really Draco? I don't care who my father is, he is a no body to me. He abandoned me when I needed him the most, and then everyone lied to me about my family, so do you honestly think I would care about that selfish bastard?!"

My shout echoed in the hall, which surprised Draco, and even surprised myself.

"I would keep my tone down if I were you, if my father would hear you say that he would-"

I looked him dead in the cold grey eyes of his, "He would what? Beat me like he does you when you disobey? Sorry Draco but if he even laid one finger on me, he would be dead meat with my real father or my fake one, doesn't matter."

His body trembled, "How did you know he beats me?" he whispered.

I glanced down at the bottom of the stair case, "Any idiot can see the bruises on your arms and neck Draco, and how your mother acts like nothing is wrong when she is really angry on the inside. Not at you of course, but at him and her not doing anything. I know a spell to hide bruises if you ever need it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room now."

I walked off, trying to find where the elf went and left Draco standing alone and empty on the staircase. I only knew he got beat because of the bruises and the weird dreams I've had about him, I just wish I hadn't needed it to throw back into his face. . . wait, am I going soft? Naw. . . I just have my wacko moments too I guess. I guess that new poem I wrote that he didn't see was in a way about him. Why am I suddenly feeling soft towards him? Was it because I saw the way he trembled, was it from the way his eyes changed from coldness to fear? Maybe I just have finally realized that I require a friendship with a male, someone like me but opposite. . .

I caught up with the elf who was standing in front of a door two doors down on the left side of the hallway.

"Here you are Miss, if you need anything just come down to the kitchens or get young Mr. Malfoy who is a door down from you."

I smiled my thanks and pushed open the door, my mouth dropped open again, I guess it was an on going trend for me today.

My bed was against the far left wall, by a large window, it had a black and white zebra print comforter with matching pillow shams. The curtains were sheer black and white and my walls where white with black trim. I had a huge walk in closet on the far right wall, with a bathroom attached on the back wall, the same matching décor as my bedroom.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Mom thought you would like it."

I jumped.

I turned around to see a smirking Draco. So I guess his little fear is gone now.

"I love it, I have never had a room this big before, I have no clue what to do with all this space! I mean, look at it! The middle of the room is empty, it's almost perfect space for a grand piano," I smiled at the memory of my piano lessons. I had to quit because I got better than that teacher himself.

Draco looked at me, "You play piano?"

I shook my head yes, "I have been playing since I was five, when I turned seven I had to quit because I got better than the teacher. I still play whenever I can, I love music so much. What I wouldn't give for a piano right now."

Draco suddenly left the room, was it something I said? I'm trying to be nice, are my efforts not coming through clearly?

He soon returned with five elves in tow carrying the most beautiful piano I have ever seen in my life.

"It's been sitting in our parlor since forever, and no one ever plays it. I asked Mom and she said you could have it, she has no use for it."

Before I knew what I was doing, I gave Draco a hug, "Thank you so much Draco! It's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me in my whole life!"

He shrugged me off, "Uh, your welcome. So um, play something?"

I ran through the list of songs through my head and decided to play a song I heard from the new movie Alice in Wonderland called Alice by Avril Lavigne.

I ran my hands over the keys and found the right ones and began to sing:

"Trippin out/ Spinning around/ I'm underground/ I fell down/ Yeah I fell down/  
I'm freaking out, where am I now?/ Upside down and I can't stop it now/ Can't stop me now, oh oh/

I, I'll get by/ I, I'll survive/ When the world's crashing down/ When I fall and hit the ground/ I will turn myself around/ Don't you try to stop me/ I, I won't cry/  
I found myself in Wonderland/ Got back on my feet, again / Is this real?/ Is this pretend?/ I'll take a stand until the end/  
I, I'll get by/ I, I'll survive/ When the world's crashing down/ When I fall and hit the ground/ I will turn myself around/ Don't you try to stop me/ I, I won't cry/  
I, I'll get by/ I, I'll survive/ When the world's crashing down/ When I fall and hit the ground/ I will turn myself around/ Don't you try to stop me/ I, and I won't cry/"

I stopped singing and looked towards Draco, now his mouth was open.

I began to giggle.

"What?" he snapped.

"Am I that horrible that your mouth had to hang open?"

He glared, "You're not horrible. . You're actually really good."

His response surprised, did THE Draco Malfoy just give me a compliment? My day cannot get any better.


	5. Oh snap, where am I now!

[recap]

I stopped singing and looked towards Draco, now his mouth was open.

I began to giggle.

"What?" he snapped.

"Am I that horrible that your mouth had to hang open?"

He glared, "You're not horrible. . You're actually really good."

His response surprised me, did THE Draco Malfoy just give me a compliment? My day cannot get any better.

[start]

I was running in a field of green grass, being chased by snakes are a horrid thing, even if I did adore the slick creatures that slithered and bit. The closest snake was right upon me, black with white diamonds etched upon its back with a grey underbelly, a magnificent creature I would say, if only it wasn't trying to eat me.

I stopped at a tree, hoping it would just slither on by me, but my stopping was a terrible mistake, for it bit me on my ankle and I started to bleed.

Now being eleven, not knowing if this snake was poisonous or not, I had my right to freak out and run to the closest person, even if it was Draco Malfoy in the backyard.

"Draco! Draco!" I yelled out of breath. "Come here quickly, a snake bit me and I don't know if it was poisonous or not!"

Draco took his sweet time in getting to me and peered at my leg, "What color was it? Where were you located at?"

I looked up at him in panic, "It was black with white diamonds and its belly was grey, here, come, I'll show you!"

I took his arm and ran back to the spot where all the snakes liked to lay in the sun.

I searched, and I searched, and I searched and that blasted snake was gone! I couldn't find it anywhere! Where could a huge ass snake have gone so quickly in the few minutes I had ran and gotten Draco?! This doesn't make any sense at all! I looked back down at my leg and even the spot where the snake had bitten was gone. It was like it didn't exist, it was like I made up the whole thing, I couldn't prove that it ever happened when I know in my heart that it did!

Draco shook his head, "You must have been dreaming. . ."

Draco's voice echoed, which is very odd for we were outside not near any bluffs or anything which would allow it to do that. Not to mention that the blue in the sky was melting. . . wait… melting? I must be dreaming!

I woke with a start, I had fallen asleep on the piano after entertaining the whole house with different songs and melodies they had wanted me to play. It was a fun night, even if I had to do what Mr. Malfoy wanted me to play. Not only that, but I think me and Draco came to an understanding since he gave me a compliment, and getting compliments from him is like pulling teeth, it hurts and it seems to take forever!

Someone knocked on my door and I told them they could come inside, I mean, come one, this isn't my home to rule, they could waltz right in for all I cared.

"Take a shower and get dressed dear, we're going to Diagon Alley today to get school supplies," she said with a smile.

I really do like Mrs. Malfoy, she is a sweetheart, nothing like my adoptive mother had been (or whatever she was), but still a sweetheart.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Do I even have any money to buy supplies?" I asked meekly.

She smiled a small smile, "Yes you do, we have to go to the bank to get some out of the vault."

I nodded my head and took off towards the shower with a smile on my face, for once I would not be too poor to rely on the teachers to give me extra books they had in the back of the classroom!

I took a long nicely needed shower and got out, trying to decided what I wanted to wear today. I brushed my hair out and blew dried it adding some curls here and there for a more innocent look, boy if only people knew how warped and twisted I really was. I walked to my closet and sifted through my dresses, finally stopping at my white, above the knee dress that was adorable and "sexy" at the same time. I am eleven, but not dead, and not anything close to a slut, but I do appreciate a males looks from time to time, take Draco for example. He's hot, got a bad boy attitude, but yet knows when to stop pushing a woman's buttons so he won't get the crap beat out of him by me, I mean, by that woman. I pulled on my size B bra, yes I am an eleven year old who flourished early, and my undies and pulled on my dress over my head. I straightened everything out, grabbed my little orange purse and headed down the grand staircase to meet Mrs. Malfoy and Draco at the bottom.

"You look very nice today Kuniko, I see you like to wear sun dresses from your closet I peered in last night," Mrs. Malfoy said.

I nodded my agreement, "Dresses show that a girl can be innocent and sophisticated at the same time, plus it shows how a woman's body grows, showing off curves if she wishes it, or to hide the curves to be prim and proper."

Mrs. Malfoy looked shocked and Draco looked confused, but I just shrugged it off, it seems that all I can get out of them lately is shocked looks and confused looks, either they don't get my humor or they are shocked by it, it really doesn't matter anymore.

"We will be traveling by floo powder today," Mrs. Malfoy said after a moments pause.

What is floo powder, how are we traveling by it? I was confused so I said the only witty thing that had popped up into my head at the time, "Well Draco, I guess ladies first, and that means you're up bud."

"That means you're up bud," Draco mimicked.

"I really do hope I don't sound that horrible, I believe you made my voice too high and had a scrunched look on your face, mine is nice a smooth."

He shrugged his shoulders and took some white powder out of a flower pot and threw it into the fire place, the fire turned blue!

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted and walked into the fire and was gone.

He disappeared! Holy mother of God he disappeared!

I gulped and stepped up to the fire when it turned back to red. I took the salty white sand into my hand and threw it into the fire, and watched it turn blue.

"One thing to tell you before you use the floo powder sweetie. You'll be meeting your real father tomorrow at dinner," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"What?!" I shouted, which caused me to fall into the blue fire. Well oh shit. I didn't say a location. Oh my God, where will I be sent?!


End file.
